I'm Here
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Artie is scared of the storm and Sebastian is there.


It was Thursday afternoon. Glee Club was done for the day, so Artie headed home. Unfortunately, he had to take the short bus. He hated riding the bus. Especially that one. It made him feel useless. Like he couldn't do anything for himself. But his dad was out of town so he had no other choice. Artie waited outside for the bus. He was hoping it would hurry up. It looked like it was going to rain. Artie hated rain. Whenever it rained in Lima, a storm always came with it. Thunder, lightning, wind. Everything Artie hated. He was terrified of storms!

Artie felt a raindrop fall on his nose, and he looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. "Crap." He muttered. The rain started coming down lightly, and the bus was nowhere in sight. Artie watched the last car leave the school parking lot. He could have asked for a ride because it was Sam. He didn't want to ask for a ride because it was Sam. Things had become awkward for them since Sam moved.

Sam and Artie had a summer romance. Every night they were together. At the mall, at The Lima Bean, at Artie's house watching Avatar. They were in love. Artie sometimes thought he loved Sam more, even though Sam would assure Artie that he loved him more. The two could talk for hours. Their relationship was perfect, Artie thought. But Sam had to move and everything went south. It was hard having a relationship through Skype and Facebook.

The relationship ended terribly. They had a big argument about distance. It hurt too much for Artie to never see Sam. To never touch Sam. To never hold Sam. Neither of them wanted to break-up, but they didn't have a choice. Sam was never coming back to Lima, they were both sure of that. And so they ended their relationship. When Sam came back, he was certain they would get back together. But Artie didn't want to. He told him that they had grown apart. That was a lie. Artie liked someone else. Someone he shouldn't.

"Hey loser, get in!" Artie was snapped out of his thoughts by Sebastian Smythe pulling up in front of him. Artie smiled, and his heart started beating rapidly. Sebastian was the reason he didn't want to get back together with Sam. He had feelings for none other than Sebastian Smythe, arch enemy of the New Directions.

The Glee Club had all been at the Lima Bean. They were thinking about how to raise money for Regionals costumes. Artie saw a sheet by the entrance for a tutoring job. The pay was decent, so Artie would use the money to help the Glee Club. What he didn't know was that the person looking for a tutor was Sebastian. He thought about quitting once he found out. But the Glee Club needed the money.

At first, it was hell! Sebastian and Artie hated one another. Sebastian was a cocky asshole, and Artie was a nerd who talked too much. But it worked. They worked. After a while, Artie started looking forward to their study sessions. He started having feelings for Sebastian. Feelings that he didn't want. Sebastian was a total manwhore. Sometimes he would come to tutoring talking about guys he slept with the night before. That killed Artie. Of course he wanted to tell Sebastian how he felt, but he couldn't. Sebastian wasn't the relationship type.

"How did you know I was here?" Artie asked as he climbed into the passenger's seat.

"You were late, so I assumed you were here with your island of misfit toys." Sebastian laughed and started driving. Artie rolled his eyes playfully.

"I hear there's supposed to be this big storm tonight. Fingers crossed for no school tomorrow." Sebastian said.

"Storm?" Artie asked, trying not to show his fear. It wasn't working.

"What? Is Little Arthur afraid of rain?" Sebastian teased.

"No! Of course not." Artie tried to play it cool.

For the next couple of hours, Artie tried not to focus on the storm. Instead, he tried to focus on helping Sebastian with his math. But every once and while Artie would find himself looking out of the window. The rain still hadn't stopped and didn't look like it had any plans of stopping. Artie was starting to get worried. Sebastian would be leaving soon, and that meant Artie would be home alone during the storm!

Sebastian decided to not leave immediately after tutoring like he usually did. He knew Artie was scared to be alone, so he hung out with him for a few more hours. Like Artie, Sebastian had a secret. He had feelings for Artie Abrams. Sebastian never would have thought that he would ever fall for someone like Artie, but he did. It was no secret that Sebastian wasn't a relationship kind of guy. But when he was with Artie, he thought that maybe he could be.

At around 10:00pm, Sebastian decided that it was time for him to leave. Artie was fast asleep, head resting on Sebastian's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at the boy. Artie looked beautiful when he slept. Sebastian slowly took Artie's glasses off and put them on the nightstand. He was about to stand up when Artie's eyes opened.

"What time is it?" Artie asked.

"Ten." Sebastian said. "I better go."

"Do you have to?" Sebastian couldn't help but smile at Artie's question. Artie wanted him to stay with him. He made Artie feel safe.

"I'll stay." Sebastian said.

"Thank you." Artie yawned.

"You should get some sleep."

"Yeah." Artie said. He then started taking off his sweater vest and undershirts. Sebastian eyes widened. He knew he shouldn't be watching him take his clothes off, but he just couldn't look away. Then, Artie started undoing his slacks. Sebastian jumped off of the bed quickly, feeling bad for staring at Artie undress.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room. Call me if you need something." Sebastian said awkwardly, trying to keep his eyes off of Artie.

"You can sleep in here if you want." Artie said. Sebastian knew he should have said no, but he couldn't resist. How often would be get a chance like this? Not very often!

Sebastian took off his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers and a tank top. He looked over at Artie, who was lying on his side with his eyes closed. Sebastian smiled and climbed into bed with Artie. The room was quiet. The only noise was Artie's light breathing. Sebastian positioned himself on his side so that he was only inches away from Artie's face. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy.

"You can kiss me if you want." Artie whispered, making Sebastian freeze.

"What?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"Kiss me." Artie said, opening his eyes.

Sebastian smiled slightly. He put his hand on the back of Artie's neck, and kissed him gently. Neither of them could believe this was happening. Artie couldn't believe that he actually built up the courage and went for it.

Then thunder roared from outside, making Artie pull away quickly.

"It's ok." Sebastian pulled Artie so close that their chests were touching.

"I'm here."


End file.
